This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to displays for electronic devices.
Electronic devices often include displays. Displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are often formed from multiple layers held together using adhesive at the edges of the LCD display. The adhesive at the edges of the display may fail if other device components such as a display cover layer are mounted to the display in a way that exerts pulling forces on the layers of the LCD display. For this reason, display cover layers are typically mounted directly to device housings while displays are mounted behind the display cover layers. Display cover layers mounted to device housings require a significant amount of inactive border area around the display in the region where the display cover layer is mounted to the device housing. It is not uncommon for the width of the inactive border to be up to a centimeter wide or more. This type of wide inactive region tends to make displays bulky and requires the use of electronic device housings with wide bezels.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to minimize the width of the inactive region in a display and to otherwise improve displays for electronic devices.